Harry Potter and the Life Anew
by SinisterEyes
Summary: Harry Potter manages to defeat Voldemort. But everyone is dead. Left with no purpose in life. He tries to commit suicide by entering the Veil but it takes him to an Alternate Universe. Suddenly Harry has a chance at a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Life Anew**

Chapter 1

You're 16 ½. You have beaten Voldemort. Your constant training worked out. Most of the people you know is dead, and you're left with no purpose in life. Your friends have left you, thinking of you as a killer, and sick, after the perverse manner you dealt with the Death Eaters.

You're in the Department of Mysteries standing near the Veil. You're going to commit suicide. You slowly walk towards the veil. You enter it and you're zapped away.

You wake up to see if you have reached hell. Except you haven't. You're in the same department. You wonder what happened and shout comes by and the light in Death Room becomes red.

"BREACH, BREACH WE HAVE BREACH IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES! ALL AURORS AND COMMANDED TO ENTER AND SUBDUE THE BREACH" a voice you hear.

* * *

Harry stood quickly up. The Death Room didn't feel like the one he was in a few minutes ago and never there had been like this of all the time he had entered the department. He quick took out his wand. Except it wasn't his. It was Voldemort's. His trophy for killing him. He had two wands. His and Voldemort. And he had mistakenly taken out Voldemort's wand. He didn't have time to worry about that. He tried to apparate. "Shit Anti-Apparition wards. Probably everywhere in the Ministry now" he thought. He had to fight Aurors to get the hell out of there. An difficult task. "No. I have killed Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I can do this. This is nothing" he thought. He quickly whispered a glamour charm on himself so no would recognize him.

Suddenly there footsteps. Harry quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Four Aurors had reached the room.

"There is no one here" an Auror said he recognized the face. Auror Willaimson.

"Oh there is Williamson." another Auror said. Schaklebolt! "He must be under the disillusionment charm. Come out, You have no chance of escaping. If you fight us I will make sure you have your soul sucked out."

Harry merely raised his wand at the ground the Aurors stood and non-verbally thought in his mind "Confringo!". The Aurors were blasted away. Due to the power required for the spell his disillusionment wore off.

One Auror he didn't recognize stood up despite his face covered in blood. He recognized Harry.

"Why you fucking cunt. I'll make you pay for that. " said the Auror and shouted "AVADA KEDAVARA!"

The killing curse came straight at Harry. He dodged out of way. And he saw Schaklebolt, Williamson, and another Auror now he recognized as Dawlish stand up. The fired different spells at him. Most of them were Dark curses. He conjured a strong shield which held one curse. He quickly dodged again as the other two spells flew past him. Anger surged through Harry. If they were gonna use unforgivables and Dark curses he was was gonna return the favor.

He aimed his wand at the four Aurors again and non-verbally thought SECTUMSEMPRA! , CRUCIO!, CONJUNCTIVITIS!_ , _AVADA KEDAVARA! Four Dark curses flew straight towards the Aurors. The Aurors were surprised at the Dark Curses. Two tried to use a shield charm. Two decided to dodge it. None of them were lucky. Harry looked around at his work. Dawlish was screaming as he was under Cruciatus. Schakleblot was hit in the eye with the Conjunctivitis Curse and his eyes were were destroyed. Though to his credit he didn't scream. The Auror he didn't recognize was hit by the killing curse was dead. Dawlish was cut up and was bleeding from everywhere and he was slowly dying due to the Sectumsempra curse. Satisfied with his work he cast a another disillusionment charm on himself and ran before the other Aurors would get there.

He had reached the Ministry Atrium. He saw multiple floos. He dashed towards one and nearly reached there when he sensed a spell flying straight at him. He ducked out of the way. How had someone recognized and cursed him perfectly when he was under the disillusionment charm. He turned out to see his dead mentor Albus Dumbledore. Shock came to his face.

"I had just finished convincing Cornelius to remove the Dementors from Hogwarts and was on my way back when a patronus message came to me from Cornelius saying that someone had breached the Department of Mysteries and if I spotted that someone to subdue him. Quite clever that. But I can see through invisibility spells. You had almost made it but it is time to give up. If you do not I will be forced to bring you down."

Where he was he didn't know. But this was definitely not his mentor. His mentor was dead. And this Dumbledore said he had convinced Fudge to remove the Dementors at Hogwarts which meant at he was in the end of his Third Year. Harry now had a reason to escape at all costs. He also knew Grimmauld Plac_e_ would be free now. "AVADA KEDAVARA!" He quickly cast. Dumbledore merely side stepped it.

"That was an unwise thing to do." Dumbledore was making a quick wand movement. He knew what it was for. A spell which would trap him. There was only one spell that would work against him that would subdue him and would give him enough time to escape. "FIENDFYRE!" A huge ball of fire went straight to Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore would probably bring it down but it would contain him for a while. He quickly ran to the floo and said softly so no one would hear him "Number 12, Grimmauld Place".

He came slamming down at the familiar place. He woke up and dusted himself off. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had heard rumors the people who went throught the Veil went to alternate universes. Most Unspeakables had said it was impossible. But it was a true. He had travelled to an Alternate Universe in which it was the end of his Third Year. Harry smiled.

He had a chance at a new life.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Life Anew**

Chapter 2

Harry was happy. Very happy indeed. He needed to know first if there was another version of himself in this world. He quickly apparated himself to Diagon Alley. The first witch he saw he approached her.

"Excuse me, I'm searching for someone. His name is Harry Potter ever heard of him?" he asked.

"No I've never heard of him." The witch said and went in deep thought.

Harry was in joy. He had so much things he could do now . He apparated himself out of there satisfied with what he had heard.

"But I've heard of Lily Potter - The Girl Who Lived". The witch said looking up to see the young man she was talking too had vanished.

* * *

Few weeks had passed since he had returned. He had contemplated what to do and what to do and he had finally come up with an answer. He had written a letter and had sent it with a post owl.

_Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_My name is Harry Potter. I'm 17 years old and I would like to attend Hogwarts. I have been home tutored and I have most subject knowledge Hogwarts teaches and I would take test for you if you doubt it. I would like to join 7__th__ year._

_Harry Potter_

He had decided to return to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was always his home and he figured it would do him well. He also knew he could have lot of fun at Hogwarts after all Hogwarts was hosting the tri-wizard tournament and maybe shag a few beautiful french girls. He was after all still had only turned 17. There was also the Quidditch World cup which he wanted to attend but the tickets had been sold out.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating what had happened over the last month. Lily Potter and her friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had figured out the truth of the Potters betrayal. He himself had met Sirius and had determined he was no threat to Lily. However unfortunately Pettigrew had escaped. Another thing that worried him was the young man that he had faced at the ministry. He was very powerful and very dangerous. Another Dark wizard who the ministry still hadn't caught. He had more worries as well. The tri-wizard tournament was about to be hosted at Hogwarts and he feared for is students. On the positive side his long friend Alastor Moody would be the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Severus wasn't happy with as he had yet again refused him the job. With Alastor here he figured the school would be safer. Just then an owl came to him. He quickly read the letter and was surprised. He wrote back.

* * *

_Mr Harry Potter_

_I would like to meet you with the utmost urgency. Please come to my office at Hogwarts as quickly as you can._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was suspicious. Then again he wanted to go back to Hogwarts if he had to convince Dumbledore then so be it.

Harry had entered the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Its nice to meet you" Dumbledore said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir. What do you think of my request?" Harry asked with nervousness.

"It wasn't up to me to decide Mr. Potter. Hogwarts herself has accepted you and your letter was taken as a magical contract."

"Thank you so much." Harry said with a wide grin.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter however I have a few questions for you."

"Err alright"

"What is your relation to Lily Potter?"

"Who?" Harry blurted out.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Lily Potter the one they call as The Girl Who Lived."

Shit! There was no other version male of him however there was a female version of him and her name was Lily Potter. This was too weird for him.

"Err I have actually. I didn't hear the name properly the first time."

"Indeed. So what is you relation with her as you have her family name."

"I think I am Lily's 5th or 6th cousin sir." Harry said thinking quickly.

"And what proof do you have of that?" Dumbledore asked with no emotion in his face.

"The Potter family tree. "

"I see. However the Potter family tree is locked safely in the Potter family vault, I have no way to check this."

"I guess you will just have to trust me sir. After all Hogwarts wouldn't have accepted me otherwise."

After a few long minutes Dumbledore replied back.

"I will trust you Mr. Potter. Who am I to go against Hogwarts judgement. Forgive me for being suspicious o f you. I was merely looking after the safety of my students."

"Its alright sir. I understand. I would have done the same in your position."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts " he said.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
